


Побочный эффект

by CommanderStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Side Effects, Side Effects
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderStark/pseuds/CommanderStark
Summary: — Так значит, Вы обратились к врачу, потому что чувствуете себя лучше? — удивленно произнес личный доктор Старка, проверяя его рефлексы.





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, пора начинать осваивать АО3 не только как читатель, но и как "писатель". Переношу некоторые фанфики с ficbook.net

Тони расслабленно лежал на их общей кровати, закинув руку поперек груди Стива.  
Он лениво потянулся, приоткрывая один глаз и усмехаясь. Роджерс уже не спал, но и не сдвинулся с места, не желая, видимо, будить Старка.

Но заметив, что тот уже не спит, Роджерс подмял Тони под себя, проходясь рукой по его обнаженному боку. Поцеловав брюнета в висок, Капитан с нескрываемым удивлением осмотрел его.

— Ты покрасился? — недоверчиво спросил Стив. Теперь на висках Железного Человека не было седины, которая втайне так сильно нравилась блондину. — Это было необязательно.

— Что? — Тони нахмурился, не понимая, что имеет в виду его парень. — Ты о чем вообще?

— Твои волосы. В них… была седина, ты знаешь? — Стив почувствовал себя неловко. Старк что, шутит с ним?

Слегка оттеснив Роджерса, Тони дотянулся до небольшого зеркала, что стояло на тумбочке возле кровати, и внимательно себя оглядел. Это… было интересно. Седые волоски пропали не только с его висков: даже бородка теперь выглядела темнее и гуще.

— Что за… — брюнет непонимающе отложил зеркало в сторону и с подозрением посмотрел на Стива. Роджерс разыгрывает его? — Если ты так пошутил, то у тебя получилось…

— Но я ничего не делал! — резко покачал головой Стив, чувствуя, как нарастает волнение. И как Старк мог не заметить чего-то подобного? Не магия же здесь замешана…

— Как скажешь. Впрочем, не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться на этот счет, — хитро сощурился гений, притягивая своего парня ближе к себе.

— Но… — однако Старк и секунды не дал, чтобы опомниться, да и сам Стив недолго сопротивлялся, особенно, когда Тони обвил ногами его талию.

***

— Сти-ив, ну же… — Старк оседлал блондина, выгибаясь с шальным блеском в глазах.

— Ты… Хочешь еще? — Капитан, распаленный и взмокший, выгнул бровь. Раньше Тони требовалось больше времени на восстановление: он не всегда мог кончить и второй раз, а тут напрашивался аж на третий раунд. Это, конечно, не было проблемой. Обычно именно Старк ворчал, что Стив его совсем заездил, зато теперь сам Роджерс рисковал быть выжатым.

Прижимая к себе своего плэйбоя, Стив всё раздумывал о столь резких изменениях.  
Старк внезапно стал здоровее, и даже вечные недосыпы теперь не так сильно сказывались на его самочувствии. Это не могло не радовать, но в их жизни, где постоянно ожидает враг с новым, всё более изощренным планом, Роджерс не доверял и такому хорошему изменению.

Сейчас Стиву оставалось лишь пристальнее следить за состоянием Тони.

***

— Так значит, Вы обратились к врачу, потому что чувствуете себя лучше? — удивленно произнес личный доктор Старка, проверяя его рефлексы.

Тони лишь усмехнулся, понимая, как нелепо это звучит.  
— Просто сомневаюсь, что подобные улучшения появились без какой-либо причины. — Не говорить же, что это Стив несколько недель обеспокоенно вздыхал, чем и вынудил его сдаться.

В это время в кабинет зашла медсестра в настолько коротком халате, что еще пять лет назад Тони не отказался бы за ней приударить, но теперь же все ее взгляды остались незамеченными.

— А вот и результаты Ваших анализов. — Доктор, только взглянув на них, замер в явной растерянности, — Но… Как это возможно…

— Анализы… плохие? — брюнет нахмурился, ожидая услышать худшее.

— Нет-нет, что Вы. Дело в том… анализы даже слишком хорошие. Вы словно взялись за свое здоровье наконец. — Доктор недоверчиво взглянул на мужчину. — В чем я сомневаюсь.

Пропустив мимо себя эти, несомненно, оскорбительные слова, Тони задал интересующий его вопрос.

— Тогда что заставило мое здоровье неожиданно так улучшиться?

— Честно говоря, я не понимаю. Но Вы же супергерой и постоянно сталкиваетесь с чем-то необычным, верно? Возможно, в Вашу кровь могло попасть что-то инородное. Но пока я не знаю, что с Вами.

— Послушайте, — Тони начал раздражаться, — думаю, я бы сразу заметил нечто подобное.

— Я могу судить лишь по тому, что вижу. Вы не контактировали с какими-нибудь веществами? Быть может, переливание крови, потому что…

— Я уже сказал…

— В Вас словно залили сыворотку суперсолдата, — закончил врач.

И Тони понял. Как истинный гений, он тут же осознал, каким путем небольшая доза сыворотки могла попасть в его организм.  
Почувствовав, как вспыхнули его щеки, Старк неловко кашлянул и поднялся с кресла.

— Что же, раз никакой информации вы мне дать не можете, не вижу смысла задерживаться. Если что-нибудь узнаете — сообщите.

***

— Джарвис. — Тони устало потер виски. — Ты ведь ведёшь записи о моем здоровье, проводя тесты каждые полгода?

«Верно, сэр».

— Отлично. Покажи мои данные. Пять лет назад, три и этого года. Сравни.

«Результаты трехлетней давности хуже пятилетних на 5,3% по естественным причинам. Однако далее наблюдается улучшение иммунитета, зрения и незначительное повышение регенерации клеток».

— И… — неловко сглотнул Старк, — какова может быть причина такого изменения?

«Недостаточно данных для анализа, сэр».

Выругавшись, Тони резко поднялся со стула и направился к выходу из мастерской. Что же, если Джарвису нужно больше данных, то Старк их получит. И вряд ли Стив будет против.

***

— Ну и?

"Подтверждаю: данный материал стал причиной изменений в Вашем организме. При попадании сразу внутрь…"

Брюнет подавился кофе, закашливаясь и не замечая, как за его спиной оказался Капитан.

— Что это, Тони?

Старк быстро махнул рукой рядом с голограммой, чтобы ИИ убрал результаты анализов, однако Стив уже успел рассмотреть значительную часть из них. И, похоже, отступать не собирался.

— Объясни мне. Это ведь то, из-за чего ты ходил к врачу? Пришли результаты? — Не дождавшись ответа, Роджерс развернул к себе кожаный стул вместе с его хозяином. — Говори, у тебя не получится утаить.

— Д-да… Это те анализы. Как тебе объяснить…

— А ты попробуй для начала рассказать всё как есть. — Капитан сложил руки на груди, и, черт, это могло бы выглядеть угрожающе, если бы не выглядело так невероятно горячо. — Тони!

Гений несколько раз моргнул, понимая, что завис, любуясь Стивом, но тот всё еще ожидал ответа, поэтому Тони поднялся со своего места и произнёс, избегая встречи со взглядом блондина.

— Похоже, ты везде… суперсолдат.

— Я… я тебя не понимаю. Что ты имеешь в виду, Тони? — Вот и как тут спокойно разговаривать, когда Роджерс произносит его имя так?

— Вероятно, ты и сам в курсе, что у тебя в крови сыворотка. — Старк был готов ударить самого себя за такую игру в Капитана Очевидность. — Но... вряд ли ты задумывался, что частицы сыворотки у тебя есть и в других... жидкостях. Как я уже сказал, ты везде супер.

Стив не ответил. Не отвечал довольно долго. И Тони начал волноваться.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… Это моя… Я так повлиял на тебя? Это не опасно? Боже, я и подумать не мог…

Старк облегченно рассмеялся и притянул Стива к себе.

— Джарвис не выявил никаких проблем. Одни лишь, — Тони недвусмысленно опустил взгляд вниз, — плюсы.

— Получается, ты молодеешь? — неуверенно уточнил Роджерс.

— Не совсем так, — Тони покачал головой, улыбнувшись. — Скорее… оздоравливаюсь. Это как… очень, очень хороший курорт.

Капитан еще больше покраснел, однако это не помешало ему усмехнуться, подхватить Старка над полом и унести его из норы, что тот называл мастерской. И, конечно, он не обратил никакого внимания на ворчание Тони насчет того, что у него есть свои ноги и он даже умеет ими ходить.

— Знаешь, мне неважно, помолодел ты или нет. Я все равно люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что. — Брюнет наконец перестал возиться, затихая от слов Стива. — Ну, а сейчас… Почему бы тебе не пройти… еще один курс оздоровления?


End file.
